


One more kiss, one more bang

by LizziRiver



Category: Kiss Kiss Bang Bang (2005)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 08:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4298310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizziRiver/pseuds/LizziRiver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что бы ты сделал, если бы я спас тебе жизнь? Ты все время требуешь от меня что-нибудь, кофе, или право выбирать фильмы (а я не фанат субтитров, между прочим), или работать в мой выходной. А что бы сделал ты для меня?</p>
            </blockquote>





	One more kiss, one more bang

_Эта история случилась после той истории, о которой вы, конечно же, слышали, а возможно, и наблюдали ее вживую (я к вам обращаюсь, зрители из Лос-Анджелеса, я устроил весьма зрелищную перестрелку прямо посреди шоссе, хоть кто-то из вас должен был заметить; хотя вы, скорее всего, были слишком заняты, напиваясь в каких-нибудь модных ночных клубах). Так, о чем это я? Ах, да. История. Не совсем похожая на те, что в книжках про Джонни Госсамера, но она вам понравится, я настаиваю на этом. Или можете искать себе другого рассказчика. Но ведь тайно я вам уже приглянулся, правда? Так вот, прошел год после нашего триумфального раскрытия заговора Харлана Декстера (Перри поправляет меня, что это был не совсем заговор, но рассказчик не он, так что пусть помалкивает), мы с Перри открыли наше охренительно крутое детективное агентство - ну и, к чему скромность, мы процветаем - приближалось Рождество, и мы как раз завершали наше очередное дело. Нам немного помогала Хармони – кстати, я упоминал, что мы с ней расстались? Ну, точнее, так и не начали встречаться. Когда я пытался снова к ней подкатить, она только качала головой и загадочно улыбалась, говорила, что у нас бы ничего не вышло. Хреново, правда? Я пытался снова втолковать ей про девушку моей мечты, и что она необыкновенная, только вот она больше на это не купилась. По крайней мере, с карьерой все хорошо. Перри мне здорово помог, и мы стали гораздо больше времени проводить вместе, что только пошло на пользу нашей работе. Вот, например, только пару дней назад мы смотрели «Большой сон» в ретро-кинотеатре (Я ОБОЖАЮ НУАР), а потом посидели в ресторане, Перри все время мне загадочно улыбался, и я не очень понял, почему. Они с Хармони продолжают это делать. Довольно раздражающая привычка, если честно. Но я отвлекся. Гребаное Рождество чуть не испортило нам все дело, но мы вдвоем (заткнись, Перри), да, мы вместе исправили ситуацию._

\- Гарри, берегись! – Перри успел резким толчком отправить Гарри на обочину тротуара прочь от стремительно падающей огромной рождественской ели, прежде чем дерево рухнуло на дорогу, полностью скрыв под собой его самого. 

\- Перри, - пробормотал Гарри, еле поднимаясь с колен. – Перри, не вздумай снова загреметь в больницу! Перри, ты в порядке?

Он пытался пробраться сквозь ветки, но елочные игрушки, гирлянды и мишура встали у него на пути.

\- Гребаное гигантское дерево, - сквозь зубы проговорил Гарри. – Перри! Перри, отзовись!

Пару дней спустя Гарри сидел за столом Перри, увлеченно поедая немаленьких размеров сэндвич, и гораздо менее увлеченно доделывал бумажную работу. Обычно Перри занимался этим сам, но с поврежденным плечом это занимало у него слишком много времени.

\- Мы не едим сэндвичи за моим рабочим столом, - сурово проговорил Перри, заходя в кабинет с кружкой кофе.

\- Это ты не ешь, а я ем, - беззаботно ответил Гарри. – Как рука?

\- Болит, - Перри с достоинством устроился в кресле и посмотрел на Гарри, приподняв бровь. - Как твое чувство гордости?

\- С ним все прекрасно, Перри, что бы Хармони тебе ни говорила. У тебя больший опыт в оперативной работе, и вполне естественно, что ты спасал меня пару…

\- Восемь.

\- …хорошо, восемь раз. Когда-нибудь и я спасу тебе жизнь, вот увидишь. Честное слово. Я спас нас всех в деле с заговором Харлана Декстера, - и Гарри самодовольно ухмыльнулся, дожевывая остатки сэндвича.

\- Ну, ты не можешь вечно вспоминать об этом, Гарри, и в сотый раз повторяю, заговор это совсем другое.

\- Как скажешь, Перри, - Гарри потерял интерес к спору и некоторое время молча печатал. Перри выжидал и совершенно справедливо, потому что через пару минут Гарри не выдержал. 

\- А что бы ты сделал?

\- Прости?

\- Что бы ты сделал, если бы я спас тебе жизнь? Ты все время требуешь от меня что-нибудь, кофе, или право выбирать фильмы (а я не фанат субтитров, между прочим), или работать в мой выходной. А что бы сделал ты для меня? – и Гарри выжидающе посмотрел на него, откинувшись на стуле.

\- Хмм, - притворно задумался Перри, - ну, я не знаю, может быть, поцеловал бы тебя в благодарность.

\- Фууу, Перри, - Гарри закрыл лицо руками, - это мы уже проходили, и мне это однозначно не понравилось. Так что придумай что-нибудь получше.

\- Я постараюсь, - хладнокровно уверил его Перри, - буду думать об этом все дни напролет. 

Он допил кофе и направился к двери. Перед выходом он обернулся и добавил с плотоядной улыбкой:

\- И ночи тоже.

Гарри покраснел и свалился со стула. Перри пошел на встречу с клиентом в необычайно хорошем настроении.

Вечером, когда Гарри устроился перед телевизором в своей маленькой квартирке прямо над их с Перри агентством, в дверь раздался оглушающий стук. Гарри пролил на себя пиво от неожиданности и осторожно подошел к двери:

\- Кто это?

\- Открывай, Гарри! – голос Перри, это точно был голос Перри. Что не было странным, Перри часто приходил к нему вечером или ночью, что бы поработать над делом. И нередко оставался ночевать. У Гарри была только одна кровать, но она была огромная и он не возражал, что Перри тоже там спал, в конце концов, ему нужно было беречь спину. Перри часто уходил немного грустный, хотя Гарри не сделал ничего плохого. А странным в сегодняшнем Перри было то, что он был очень пьян. Гарри никогда не видел его пьяным. Он быстро открыл дверь и стремительно отскочил в сторону, пропуская качающегося Перри в квартиру.

Он наблюдал, как тот устроился на диване с огромной бутылкой виски и обнял диванную подушку. Это зрелище было настолько необыкновенное, что Гарри постарался получше запомнить его. Некоторое время он не решался беспокоить Перри, но потом тот повернул голову в его сторону, и, вот же зараза, его глаза были такими грустными, что по коже у Гарри поползли мурашки. Он набрался храбрости и спросил:

\- Перри, что происходит? У тебя что-то случилось? Перри, не молчи. Я вижу, ты расстроен.

\- Боже, Гарри, как ты догадался? - проговорил Перри. Он слегка запинался, но в целом его голос был довольно трезвым, несмотря на то, что бутылка в руках была почти пустой, - должно быть, ты и в самом деле детектив.

Он устроился на диване поудобнее. Гарри немного приблизился к нему.

\- Ты хочешь чего-нибудь? – тихо спросил он, чувствуя себя очень неловко. Он хотел быть полезным, как-то помочь Перри, но совершенно не знал, что делать. Он мог бы позвонить Хармони, но что-то подсказывало ему, что Перри совсем не захочет видеть ее сейчас.

\- У меня день рождения, Гарри. Иди, сядь сюда, - он махнул рукой, останавливая поток слов, готовый сорваться с губ Гарри. – Просто молча сядь рядом со мной, это несложно.  
Гарри осторожно присел рядом. Положил руку Перри на плечо.

\- Прости, что не поздравил тебя, - в конце концов выдавил он. – Я вроде помнил.

\- Да не в этом дело, - отмахнулся Перри. – Это все не имеет значения. У меня день рождения, а я одинок. Опять. Никого нет рядом со мной. Это становится раздражающе невыносимым. Я всегда был вполне самодостаточным. Это… это совершенно… недопро… недопо… недопустимо. 

Он тяжело вздохнул.

\- Но, Перри, у тебя же есть я, - быстро проговорил Гарри, - и Хармони!

Он задумался и немного неловко проговорил:  
\- И когда-нибудь ты найдешь себе достойного парня, с которым будешь счастлив.

\- Правда? – голос Перри сочился сарказмом и звучал уже гораздо менее четко. Как будто он понемногу ослаблял свои защитные стены, что делал перед Гарри крайне редко. – Ты, правда, так считаешь? Я найду того, с кем буду счастлив?

Гарри был совершенно растерян. Его раздирали ужасные незнакомые ему раньше чувства. Ему показалось, что в глазах у Перри стояли слезы, и это невероятно злило его, но еще больше его угнетало то, что он не мог этого исправить. Не мог утешить Перри. Он даже не мог пробраться к нему и обнять из-за последней его стены – подушечной стены – ему только и оставалось, что гладить того по плечу, а это можно было назвать утешением только с натяжкой. В конце концов Гарри просто прижался к нему с незащищенной подушкой стороны и уверенно сказал:  
\- Ну конечно, Перри, ты найдешь себе классного парня, который будет тебя любить.

Внутри у него при мысли о красавце парне для Перри все сжалось, что запутало Гарри еще больше – ведь он хотел для друга только хорошего. 

\- _Ты_ классный, - сказал Перри и задремал, уткнувшись головой в подушку и оставив Гарри в глубокой задумчивости.

Спустя несколько минут Гарри машинально, не переставая размышлять, повернул Перри на бок, укладывая его на диван и накрывая пледом. Он с жалостью подумал, что на утро у него будет болеть спина, но дотащить Перри в одиночку до кровати не представлялось возможным. Сам Гарри устроился в кресле с остатками виски и не спал до самого утра.

Утром же Перри таинственно пропал с дивана Гарри, когда тот прикорнул на рассвете. Гарри пришел в офис, отчаянно думая, как же избежать неловкости при встрече с Перри, незаметно для себя наконец-то разобрался с бумажной работой и решил наградить себя получасовым сном. С дивана его подняла встревоженная Хармони.

\- Гарри, просыпайся. С Перри что-то случилось! – она держала в руках свой старый телефон.  
\- Он позвонил на этот номер и сразу сбросил!

Гарри быстро потер глаза и уставился на телефон в руках Хармони.  
\- Это наш экстренный телефон. Мы никогда им не пользовались. Даже в июле, тот случай с озлобленным сценаристом. Даже в марте, когда нам угрожала старушка с автоматом. Мы никогда им не пользовались, Хармони!

\- Именно, Гарри, случилось что-то очень серьезное, - Хармони кинула в него курткой и устремилась к машине. Гарри бросился за ней.

\- Все будет в порядке, Гарри, мы его найдем, все будет хорошо, - говорила Хармони, поворачивая на шоссе.

\- Да все будет в порядке, и мы найдем его, - повторил за ней Гарри. – Подожди, Хармони, а как мы его найдем? Куда ты вообще едешь?

\- Он сказал мне, что сегодня утром идет на повторную встречу с клиентом, начнем оттуда, - Хармони резко затормозила. – Это здесь.

Оказалось, Перри не надо было искать. Он стоял на пороге старого дома, живой и невредимый, за исключением, пары царапин на щеке, а рядом с ним сидел какой-то тип в наручниках и отчаянно ругался. Дом, с другой стороны, был совсем не в порядке – из окон виднелось пламя, а воздух вокруг заполнил удушающий дым.

\- Перри, ты живой! – облегченно воскликнула Хармони и обняла его. Гарри неловко стоял чуть поодаль и указывал на дом.

\- Ребят, я не знаю, заметили ли вы, но тут у нас пожар.

\- Все в порядке, Гарри, я уже вызвал 911, - сказал Перри, устало улыбаясь. - Простите, что потревожил вас, в какой-то момент я подумал, что переоценил себя, но, естественно, это оказалось не так.  
В другое время Гарри позабавило бы привычное бахвальство Перри, но в этот раз что-то не давало ему покоя. Он встревоженно смотрел на дом. Хармони повела типа к машине, тот едва передвигал ноги. Перри подошел к крыльцу, чтобы поднять свой пистолет. Гарри продолжал смотреть на дом. Оттуда послышался неприятный треск. 

\- Перри, берегись, сейчас взорвется! – крикнул Гарри и бросился на Перри всем телом, отправляя их обоих в кусты.

\- Ты идиот, Гарри, - невнятно проговорил Пэрри, отплевываясь от попавшей ему в рот травы. Гарри лежал на нем, зажмурив глаза. – Это только в кино дома взрываются сразу после возго…  
И тут раздался оглушительный взрыв.

Очнулся Гарри на больничной койке. Но у него почти ничего не болело, что было странно и довольно приятно. Вокруг была очень милая обстановочка – цветы, красивые шторы, и Перри.

\- Привет, Перри, - хрипло сказал он.

Перри открыл глаза и облегченно выдохнул. 

\- И тебе привет. Как себя чувствуешь?

\- Как будто спас тебя. Хотя, стой, подожди, я ведь это и сделал, - и Гарри улыбнулся со всем самодовольством, на которое был способен. Если к ней примешалось еще какое-то чувство, то Гарри его не заметил. Зато заметил Перри. Он улыбнулся в ответ.

\- Ты и правда сделал это. Спасибо, Гарри.

\- И что это все? – развел руками тот. – Все, чего я заслуживаю? Жалкое спасибо? После того, как я применил свое дедуктивное чувство и предсказал взрыв, мне кажется, я…

Перри привстал и поцеловал его в губы. Поцеловал осторожно и быстро. А потом посмотрел на Гарри, отчаянно желая увидеть понимание в глазах. И, наверное, в первый раз за все время их совместного существования он его там увидел. Гарри все же не был идиотом, что бы там Перри ни говорил.

\- Ну, что скажешь? – немного смущенно спросил Перри. 

\- Фуууу, - протянул Гарри и широко улыбнулся.


End file.
